Mistakes
by RKOandLEGS
Summary: Is it a mistake falling in love with someone you're not supposed to fall for?
1. What?

MISTAKES March 28, 2004  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is going to be completely different from the previous ones I've written of Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler. I'm going to try and add a whole lot of drama and angst here and take away some of the humor but of course...there will be a whole lot of romance. I hope you enjoy reading it!  
  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Randy and Stacy; Matt and Lita; Jeff and Trish; Chris and Steph...and a whole lot more.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Stacy...hurry up! Let's go!" Lita called out, knocking on the bathroom door of the divas' locker room as the door opened and out came Stacy, wearing a short, black skirt, a white belt, a white tube top with a black vest over and a pair of white, knee-high boots.  
  
"Okay. I'm done." Stacy said; putting on the finishing touches of her outfit, which were a couple of large, silver, hoop-earrings and a matching silver bangle.  
  
"Finally!" Trish jokingly exclaimed as all three of them headed out.  
  
"And where are you three fine-looking ladies going out these evening?" somebody asked from behind as they turned around to see Edge standing with a Cheshire grin on his face.  
  
"Oh...hey Edge! We're going out to the bar." Trish replied with a smile as Edge nodded.  
  
"Well...have fun then! By the way...have you seen Jeff? I've been looking all over for him."  
  
"I think he's at Chris Jericho's locker room playing poker." Trish answered.  
  
"Oooh...I can't miss that. Thanks, Trish!" Edge said, waving his hand goodbye and jogging away as Trish nodded and headed outside with Stacy and Lita where her rental car was parked. Driving towards the bar, the girls talked of their very favorite topic: Boys.  
  
"So...anyone in your love life, Stacy?" Trish asked, turning to the left.  
  
"No. Not really. After my break-up with Andrew, I haven't been seeing anyone since. I haven't even got calls from anyone either." Stacy sadly replied with a sigh.  
  
"Awww...don't you worry, girl. There are a lot of guys out there. You just haven't found the right one yet. Stop wasting your time waiting for calls and such. Just go...have fun! I mean...don't take it too seriously. That's why you have us! Me, Trish and Steph! It doesn't matter if you're not seeing anyone right now. What matters is that you're happy with or without a guy."  
  
"Yeah. You're right. Right now...I don't really care anyway. I'll just go wherever my love life will take me." Stacy said with a giggle as they reached the entrance of the bar. Parking the vehicle, all three of them stepped out and entered the dim-lighted site. The music was blaring throughout the whole place and all through, it smelled like smoked cigarettes. Disco-lights flashed and flickered and young people screamed and danced while some drank their drinks to the last gulp.  
  
"Woohoo! It's party time!" Trish yelled, entering the vast crowd and heading straight for the bar while Lita and Stacy followed. After ordering what they wanted, Lita and Trish headed for the dance floor while Stacy stayed behind.  
  
"Hey Stacy! Your song is on!" Lita said out loud for Stacy to hear and indeed, it was Stacy's song, "Why Can't We Just Dance?" playing.  
  
"Woohoo!" Stacy cheered as Trish and Lita began dancing while she watched the two of them, giggling.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Miss Keibler..." said a familiar drawl as Stacy turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Well...Randy Orton...I'm not surprised to see you here." Stacy said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes, turned her back and ignored him.  
  
"Who are you with?" he asked with a smirk, sitting down on the chair beside her.  
  
"My friends. Trish and Lita."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What about you?" Stacy asked, the tone of her voice not changing.  
  
"I'm just by myself." Randy replied with a shrug.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Why should you care?" Randy answered, smirking and cocking his eyebrow.  
  
"Geez...I was just asking." Stacy irritatingly said as she followed Trish and Lita and danced along with them.  
  
"What's Orton doing here?" Lita asked, taking a glance at Randy who seemed to be watching Stacy for a few seconds before leaving and heading towards somewhere.  
  
"I don't know. He just said he was here all by himself." Stacy replied, beginning to dance with an anonymous guy. Pretty soon, the stranger hugged Stacy closer, playing around with her butt.  
  
"Hey...stop that!" Stacy complained, trying to get the stranger's hands off her. "Stop it!" she repeated as the guy thrusted his front towards hers. "Ugh! Stop it, you pervert!" Stacy said once again, trying to fight back with the stranger who happened to be drunk and was out of control. Suddenly, Stacy felt somebody grab a hold of her wrist and set her to the side.  
  
"She said stop it, you asshole!" a familiar person said.  
  
"Oh yeah?! What are you going to do about it?!" the stranger mocked, eyeing Randy Orton from head to toe. All of a sudden, Randy made a fist and threw it at the person, sending him flying to the ground, knocked-out. Randy shook his fist before turning to see Stacy and even Lita and Trish, staring at him in disbelief.  
  
"What?" he asked in his usual drawl, smirking and cocking his eyebrow.  
  
"Did you just do that?" Lita asked, still quite stunned as she looked from the knocked-out stranger to Randy. Randy just shrugged before turning to Stacy. Nodding his eyebrows at her, he left without even acknowledging.  
  
SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER? PLEASE TELL ME!!! AND TO ALL YOU ***FF.NET WRESTLING AUTHORS*** OUT THERE...I BEG OF YOU TO WRITE A STORY OF ***RANDY ORTON AND STACY KEIBLER!!!*** PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! MWAH! 


	2. Do I?

Chapter 02:  
  
"Wow. That was really nice of Orton to do that. Sweet, too, if you ask me." Stephanie said as Lita, Trish and Stacy told her all about the incident at the bar. They all shared a suite at a hotel where most of the wrestlers stayed as they talked about why Randy Orton had reacted that way.  
  
"Maybe he likes you." Trish giddily said as Stacy widened her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Ha! No way! Hell no! He was just probably in the right place at the right time! You know...since I'm a girl after all and he knows me and when he saw me in trouble, he just decided to help! I mean...come on! This is Randy Orton we're talking about! Mr. Bighead! Mr. I-Love-Myself-So-Much! He can't like me! He's too busy liking himself!" Stacy defended with hands on her hips.  
  
At this, Trish, Lita and Stephanie had to laugh. "That was just so funny. You are so mean, Stacy." Trish answered.  
  
"Yeah. And defensive." Lita added, smirking at Stacy.  
  
"What do you mean defensive?!" Stacy asked, bewildered.  
  
"Come on, Stace! You know what we're talking about! You like Orton, too, don't you?" Lita asked, grinning madly as she was shortly followed by Trish and Stephanie.  
  
Stacy gasped. "Me?! Like Orton?! Oh my God...that is the last thing I would wanna do." Stacy said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Wanna do? So you do!" Lita exclaimed, grinning wider.  
  
"No! What the heck is your problem?!?" Stacy asked, getting irritated by Lita's comments.  
  
"You're being defensive again." Trish called out, making Stacy glare at her.  
  
"Yup. She does like Orton." Stephanie finished and before Stacy could utter another word...  
  
"Okay, guys! Come on! It's already 2:00 in the morning! Let's all go to sleep and continue this later!" Lita called out, lying down on her own bed and falling fast asleep as Trish and Stephanie did the same. Stacy stayed up for a little while, thinking of the conversation that she and her friends just had.  
  
"Did she like Randy Orton?" she asked herself. "Nah...or did she?"  
  
And with that, she, too, fell asleep.  
  
HMMM...IS STACY TELLING THE TRUTH? OR IS SHE LYING TO HERSELF THE WAY SHE LIED TO HER FRIENDS? IS SHE SCARED TO ADMIT THAT SHE INDEED HAS FEELINGS FOR RANDY ORTON? UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! ( 


	3. ThePredatorAndThePrey

Chapter 03:  
  
The following day, all four ladies headed for the arena after lunch to train and workout. There, they found the Hardy brothers and Chris Jericho, all talking inside one of the locker rooms.  
  
"Hey boys..." Trish greeted, giving Jeff a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Hey!" they all greeted back, grinning and giving a short wave as each girl headed for her respective boyfriend. At this, Stacy Keibler, like always, felt out of place.  
  
"Guys...I'm just gonna go get a soda. Anyone want one?" Stacy asked as all of them shook their heads.  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
"Alright. I'll be back later." Stacy called out, leaving the locker room filled with cuddling couples. She sighed while walking down the aisle. She was clad in a pair of short, white shorts, a hot pink and white striped t- shirt and a pair of white, knee-high boots. Her hair was tied up high in a ponytail and she only wore a smear of clear lip-gloss. As she was walking, she felt as if someone was just trailing right behind her but when she looked back, she found no one. She shrugged, continuing to pace as she reached the vendo machine. After putting in some change and grabbing herself a Hawaiian Punch soda, she started walking once again. But she had no intentions of going back to the locker room where her friends were, knowing what they were doing, so she just decided to walk on and maybe find someone worth talking to like Victoria or Nidia.  
  
"Keibler..." she suddenly heard that familiar drawl once again. When she turned around, she found none other than Randy Orton himself, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, a cool look on his face. He was wearing a pair of black jogging pants, a black muscle shirt and his usual smirk.  
  
"What do you want, Orton?" Stacy asked impatiently.  
  
Randy shrugged, walking leisurely towards her with his hands inside his pockets. "Just wanted to check on you after last night." He replied with a smirk.  
  
"Oh. Well, thank you. Thank you very much." Stacy answered meekly. "And thanks for standing up for me last night." She added, giving him a small smile.  
  
Randy cocked his eyebrow and shrugged as if to say it was nothing. "Where are you heading?" he then asked, as he was now standing right beside her.  
  
"Oh...I was just walking around." Stacy answered, shrugging and backing up slowly against the wall with Randy nearing her inch after inch.  
  
"How come? Where are your friends?" Randy asked, cocking his eyebrow. By this time, Stacy was the one leaning hard on the wall with Randy Orton right in front of her.  
  
"They're in Jericho's locker room." Stacy replied, her voice growing meeker and meeker by the second as she noticed Randy Orton very slowly closing in on her.  
  
"How come you're not with them?" he asked once again, keeping his eyes fixed on hers. He felt so good. It was like he was the cat and Stacy was the mouse. He was the predator and she was the prey. He could feel her tense. She was getting scared.  
  
"Because they're with their boyfriends and I don't want to feel out of place so I just left." Stacy now answered with poise as she stood up straight with her head up high.  
  
"Oh yeah? What about you? Where's your boyfriend?" Randy asked, his face nearing hers a little bit. Stacy began to tense again but she tried her best to fight it back.  
  
"I don't have one. I broke up with him. Remember?" Stacy recapped in a 'duh'-sounding tone. "Anyway...I have to go now." Stacy said, walking to the side a little and avoiding Randy's gaze. "So I'll see you later..." she added, taking another step sideward.  
  
"Wait..." Randy Orton called out as Stacy stopped and looked back at him once again.  
  
"What?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
But Randy didn't reply. Instead...his face neared hers slowly but surely...his eyes closing as well as hers...their lips about to touch...  
  
WAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER THAT WILL LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING!!! AREN'T I SO MEAN? HAHAHA! WELL ANYWAY...I WON'T CONTINUE UNLESS I GET THOSE REVIEWS! HEHE! YOU GUYS HAVE TO HELP ME OUT HERE. THANKS SO MUCH ALL OF YOU! MWAH! 


	4. Enemy

Chapter 04:  
  
"Randy!" a husky voice called out as Randy broke away without even touching Stacy's lips yet and looked at the speaker who called out his name with quite a disappointed look. By this time, Stacy took the opportunity and stalked off in such a hurrying pace. "Shit." Randy muttered to himself as he walked towards Hunter Hearst Helmsley.  
  
"What?" Randy asked, the same tone Triple H had used on him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing staying as near as that to Stacy Keibler?!" Hunter demanded as Randy looked down at the floor then back up again.  
  
"We were just talking. Is there a problem with that?" Randy asked, cocking his eyebrow as always.  
  
"Well...I do not want you associating with her She is one of the enemies." Hunter replied, his face slightly steaming.  
  
"What the f***? Stacy Keibler is not AN ENEMY, Hunter. What in the hell makes you think that?" Randy asked, his face filled with bewilderedness.  
  
"Who's the leader here, Randy?! Huh?! Who?! You better listen to me, dammit. I DO NOT want you falling for her. You hear me?! You will STAY AWAY from her or not even associate with her. The moment I see you hanging around with that b****, it's over! That is it for you! Understood?!" Hunter asked in such a furious tone.  
  
Randy glared at him before responding by nodding his head together with his eyebrow.  
  
"Good." And with that, Hunter left, walking off like the proud leader he is. Randy rolled his eyes and glared behind Hunter's back, breathing heavily and fighting the urge to punch the wall. Not fall for Stacy Keibler? What the hell? He already did! He couldn't stop that! And worse...not talk to her? What the f*** was Hunter's problem?!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Stacy entered an empty locker room and sighed heavily. What was wrong with her? Had she almost kissed Randy Orton? The enemy? Well...he wasn't exactly her enemy. He was just on the wrong side of the WWE. He was a part of Evolution. And he had to group himself along with Triple H and ruin his career by being on the wrong side. He was a popular yet hated person...and it was because of Evolution. Randy was a nice guy. She knew he was. But Evolution enveloped over his personality, changing him into a completely arrogant jerk but secretly with an extremely soft heart. Now the question was...had she fallen for him? She answered her own question by saying she wasn't sure. But she knew that deep down inside, she already had. Just like him...the enemy.  
  
WELL...SORRY FOR THE REALLY SHORT, BORING CHAPTER. I'LL UPDATE MORE SOON. PROMISE. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! AND SORRY TO ALL THOSE TRIPLE H FANS BUT HE'S GONNA BE THE VILLAIN IN THIS STORY! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST HIM. IT'S JUST THAT...I NEEDED A VILLAIN FOR THE STORY AND I COULDN'T USE TEST OR SCOTT. YOU'LL KNOW WHY SOONER OR LATER. BUT ANYWAY...YEAH. SORRY!!! 


	5. Like Who?

Chapter 05:  
  
"Stacy...where have you been?" Trish asked; the moment Stacy's foot hit the floor of Chris Jericho's locker room.  
  
"Oh...ummm...I bumped into someone." Stacy answered, not wanting them to know that it was Randy Orton whom she bumped into.  
  
"Oh? Who?" Lita asked.  
  
"Nidia." Stacy lied, shrugging. "Just talked about her match last night." She added to make it sound more truthful.  
  
"Oh...okay."  
  
"Well...we're heading towards the mall for lunch. Wanna come?" Trish asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh...who's coming?" Stacy asked back, hesitating a bit.  
  
"All of us! Including the guys!" Trish replied, turning to Jeff and smiling at him.  
  
"Oh...well...it's okay. I'll just see you guys back at the hotel later. Thanks anyway." Stacy said with a smile, walking out of the locker room.  
  
"What's gotten into her?" Chris Jericho asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Stephanie.  
  
"Guys...come on. Try to understand Stacy's situation. She's the only one here without a boyfriend so obviously she feels out of place. Just let her be. She probably needs some time alone or something." Lita elucidated, making all of them nod.  
  
Stacy walked past many other people she knew, either smiling or waving at them. As she walked past a corner, she caught a glimpse of Randy Orton, reading a magazine. Suddenly, he looked up and caught her eyes. They stared at each other for a while until Stacy broke it off, blushing. She had remembered what had almost happened a while ago. She sustained to walk, avoiding Randy's continuing gaze until she reached a dead end.  
  
"All this walking will lead you to nowhere, Stacy." She muttered to herself as she turned around but once she did, she came face to face with none other than Randy Orton himself. "Randy!" she stepped back a bit, clutching her chest. "You scared me there." She said with a smile as Randy smirked sheepishly as if to say sorry.  
  
"Ummm...are you doing anything later this lunch?" he then asked as Stacy looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Ummm...no. Not really. Why?"  
  
"Would you like to join me? I'm heading over to the mall to grab something to eat." He answered, pleading Stacy with his eyes.  
  
Stacy thought about it for a while. "Alright." She finally uttered, sending chills down Randy's spine.  
  
"Cool. Let's go?" he offered as Stacy nodded, walking with him to the parking lot. Reaching his silver rental car, he unlocked the door and opened it for Stacy before heading to his own side. Stacy, impressed of how Randy was acting, stared as he got inside and ignited the vehicle.  
  
"What?" Randy asked, the moment he had noticed Stacy staring at him.  
  
"Why are you acting this way?" Stacy couldn't help but ask anymore, her voice as gentle as a cool breeze.  
  
Randy sighed and shrugged. "I knew you were gonna ask that sooner or later. And to answer your question...I don't know. It's just that...look...I'm not who you think I am. Most people...actually...all people think that I'm a badass jerk with an all-time player attitude. That's merely a mask I'm wearing...to be able to fit in Evolution. The real Randy Orton is the one talking to you right now. Frankly...I could be nice if you just got to know the real me." He explained to her on their way to the mall.  
  
"Why do you have to wear such mask?" Stacy asked, quite disappointed that Randy was forced to pretend as such.  
  
"I told you: to be able to fit in with the rest of Evolution. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be where I'm at right now. I owe a great deal to them and the only way I can repay them is by being who they want me to be. And that's the Legend Killer."  
  
Stacy shook her head. "I still don't understand. I think that's just plain wrong. You're free to choose who and how you want to be! You can't be controlled by them! Leave the group!"  
  
"It's not that easy. And you won't understand. If only you knew how they are..." Randy trailed off, reaching the mall and parking his car.  
  
"Tsss...I'm telling you. It's just downright wrong." Stacy finished, shaking her head and feeling dire for her friend.  
  
"So anyway...where do you want to eat?" Randy asked, changing the topic so as not to speak of it anymore.  
  
"Anywhere." Stacy shrugged as they ended up eating at McDonald's. While eating, both were able to get to know each other a bit more as Stacy realized that Randy indeed, wasn't that bad. He actually had a good sense of humor and was very smart in his words and actions. He was very different from the Randy Orton she thought she knew. And she liked it. She liked him.  
  
THERE! I'LL UPDATE PRETTY SOON...I HOPE. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS ONE! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU! 


	6. Understanding

Chapter 06:  
  
Stacy and Randy headed out of McDonald's, the moment they finished their food.  
  
"So they're really that strict on you?" Stacy asked as Randy nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Really. And knowing that I'm the youngest in the group, they look out for me the most. They watch my every move; listen to my every word...wanting to know my every thought. It drives me crazy, really. But there's really nothing much I can do about it."  
  
"You know? I'm serious. You really should tell Bischoff or Austin about this. That's just not right." Stacy said, shaking her head.  
  
"If I did that...Hunter would kill me. Literally." Randy said, before realizing he had slipped. Stacy's face gave a puzzled look as her eyes widened and her jaw almost dropped. "S***. I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"They would what?" Stacy asked in a whisper. "Why?"  
  
"Stacy...please don't tell anyone about this. Please." Randy implored, holding her hand and squeezing it tight.  
  
Stacy blinked twice before nodding as she squeezed his hand back to assure him. Now she understood why Randy couldn't leave Evolution. Now she understood why Randy had to do what they wanted him to do. Now she understood why he had to wear a pathetic mask. Now she understood him...completely.  
  
"Stacy...I trust you. Really. I do. And I trust that you won't tell anyone about what I say to you." Randy pleaded once again as Stacy gave him a small smile and nodded.  
  
"Don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me. I promise." She said as they continued to walk. "Now I understand..." she added as Randy nodded, smiling a little.  
  
"And if they saw me with you right now..." he trailed off, his voice getting deeper yet fainter. "I'd most likely get a beating from them after." He finished as Stacy's eyes widened once more.  
  
"Then you shouldn't be here with me! What if he's here at the mall right now?!" Stacy panicked a bit before the two of them heard their names being called.  
  
"Randy? Stacy?" a familiar voice called out.  
  
HAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! I'LL TRY TO MAKE UP FOR IT. ANYWAY...THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!! ( 


	7. Beat 'Em

Chapter 07:  
  
"Lita! Hey!" Stacy greeted, putting on a grin for her friend.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh..." Stacy looked at Randy. "Randy invited me to eat lunch with him." She replied with a shrug.  
  
"Oh?" Lita half-queried, half-uttered, also raising an eyebrow.  
  
Not wanting to answer further questions, Stacy ended the conversation. "Well anyway...I'll just see you guys back at the hotel." She said, smiling and pulling away Randy as they began to walk off, leaving a dumbfounded group of friends.  
  
"Seriously...Stacy is getting stranger and stranger by the hour. What the hell was she doing with that assclown?!" Chris Jericho questioned, specifically the girls.  
  
They all shrugged. "We don't know. She never told us she was going out with him!" Stephanie replied.  
  
"She's going out with him?!?" Matt, Jeff and Chris asked altogether.  
  
"We don't know!!!" Lita, Trish and Stephanie answered.  
  
"Well...if we find out she is..." Chris Jericho said.  
  
"We'll break the two of them apart." Matt finished.  
  
"Stupid! You can't just do that!" Lita butted in, smacking the back of Matt's head.  
  
"Well...she's our friend and we know what's best for her! And Randy is definitely not the best for her. He'll hurt her! And we don't want to see her hurt!" Matt answered as the rest of the guys nodded.  
  
"But you don't even know Randy Orton that well to start with! Maybe he does have a side that's good!" Trish, this time, was the one who answered.  
  
"Tsss...once a jerk...always a jerk. He'll break Stacy's heart." Jeff uttered as both parties began to argue.  
  
"Okay! Guys! Stop! Matt...Jeff...Chris..." Stephanie called out, looking at each guy as she mentioned his name. "You will not do anything about this. Leave it all for Stacy to decide. You have no right to do what you're planning to do because this is her life." Stephanie finished as all the guys hesitated before nodding, leaving the mall and going back to the hotel.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ =+=+=+  
  
"Hey Stace..." Lita greeted once she, Trish and Stephanie entered their suite and found Stacy on the couch, watching TV.  
  
"Hey..." Stacy greeted back, smiling at them.  
  
"How was your lunch with Orton?" Trish asked, grinning.  
  
Stacy rolled her eyes with a smile before sighing. "He's not that bad at all. He's really...different...from what I thought he was." She answered as all three girls sat down and listened intently.  
  
"How long have you guys been going out and how come you didn't tell us?!" Lita asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Guys! I've only gone out with him once! And that was a while ago! And that wasn't even really a date! It was more of a hanging out type of thing! I didn't want to tell you guys at first 'coz I thought you wouldn't approve of him." Stacy explained as Lita and the rest nodded their heads, understanding.  
  
"Stacy...you shouldn't care what others think of him. That doesn't matter. What matters is what YOU think. It's all up to you. And no matter how jerky that guy is, we have no choice but to accept him...if you like him. We have to respect you...and your decision. And if your decision is to go out with Orton, then go! Just be careful because he is capable of breaking your heart." Lita warned as Stacy nodded, smiling at them.  
  
"Thanks you guys. But I'm not really sure of what I feel for him." She answered. "I mean...I've only been with him once and like I told you, he isn't bad."  
  
"Well...try to get to know him more. Maybe what you're saying is a fact and he is indeed a nice guy after all. Just be careful not to bump into Matt, Jeff or Chris whenever you're with Randy...'coz...they don't really approve of him." Lita said. "Actually...they don't like him. They don't like him at all." She added.  
  
Stacy sighed. "They don't know the real him."  
  
"Tell that to them. They just won't listen!" Trish sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
Stacy smiled. "Don't worry. I won't let those guys rule over me."  
  
"You go, girl." Trish said with a wink.  
  
"And besides...if they do anything that will hurt you...I'm here to beat up Matt. Trish is there to beat up Jeff. And Steph is there to beat up Chris." Lita finished, grinning widely at the beautiful blonde as all four of them laughed.  
  
SUCH GOOD FRIENDS THEY ARE! 


	8. Whatever It Takes

Chapter 08:  
  
The following Monday night, as Raw Is War was airing, Stacy walked around the halls, in hoping of bumping into Randy Orton. She didn't know why. But he always occupied her mind ever since they had gone out for lunch. _No, it wasn't exactly a date_, she concluded. _But why did she always think of him?_ And everything she saw, she was able to relate to him. Like if she looked up and saw the sky, she remembered exactly how Randy Orton's captivating blue eyes looked like and how it reminded her of those dazzling corneas. And if she caught a glimpse of a black car exactly like his rental one, she remembered him right away and how they rode that car on their way to the mall. It was driving her mad how he was always in her mind 24/7. But at the same time, she actually liked it.  
  
"Keibler..." she heard someone call out from behind, making her jump a little. She turned around and found the voice's owner. The one she had always expected.  
  
"You really have to stop doing that." Stacy said with a smile, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Doing what?" Randy asked with a smirk, leaning his shoulder on the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
"Calling me from behind using my last name and scaring the guts out of me." She giggled while Randy snickered.  
  
"Sorry. Anyway...what are you doing tonight?" he asked, raising a brow. Suddenly, they heard a voice from behind Randy.  
  
"Randy...where were you?!? I was looking all over for you!" Hunter called out as Randy quickly turned around with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I was just here." Randy said, exasperated.  
  
"Doing what?" Triple H hissed, eyeing the tall, leggy blonde.  
  
"I was minding my own business, Hunter. Sheesh. Why were you looking for me anyway?" Randy asked, walking towards Evolution's leader.  
  
"To discuss our plan on how to send Charlie Haas to the hospital." Hunter replied, still glancing at Stacy every now and then.  
  
"Alright." Randy said, beginning to walk away and giving Stacy a bit of eye contact as if to say, "We'll talk later." All of a sudden, Randy felt Hunter jerk his arm. "What?" Randy asked, his face now full of frustration and impatience.  
  
"Were you talking to her?" Hunter asked, gesturing at a slightly frightened Stacy. "I'm telling you Randy...if you make the same mistake again..."  
  
"I was just asking him where my friends were. Is there a problem with that?" Stacy asked, cutting him off and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Listen here, Keibler. You don't like me. I don't like you. That's a mutual understanding there. So I'm warning you now...stay away from Evolution." And with that, Hunter left with Randy trailing right behind him.

* * *

After the meeting, Randy headed out and instantly searched for Stacy. He found her talking with one of the crewmembers as he approached her.  
  
"Stacy..."  
  
Stacy looked up and elation gleamed over her pretty face. "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry about a while ago. You know how Hunter is."  
  
Stacy smiled. "That's alright. Anyway...what were you saying a while ago?"  
  
"Well...if you had plans tonight...'coz I was wondering if I could take you out...you know...go bar hopping or something."  
  
Stacy hesitated before answering him. "Look, Randy...I'd love to go out with you tonight. But do you know how dangerous this can be? Hunter can do just about anything to you. And my friends...well...they're going to do whatever it takes to break us apart...just as Hunter would. We can't do this."  
  
Randy sighed, taking a hold of her hand. "Stacy...please take this risk with me. Please. If they're going to do whatever it takes to break us apart, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to always be with you. Stacy...I really like you and I..."  
  
"I really like you, too." Stacy broke him off as Randy stopped in his words and stared at her.  
  
"You do?"  
  
Stacy cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I do. And that's why I'm willing to take this risk with you."  
  
And with that, they headed out of the arena, hand in hand, on their way to one of the hidden bars of the city where not a single wrestler would go.

* * *

AWWW...ISN'T THAT SO SWEET? LOL. ANYWAYZ...PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANK YOU!!! MWAH! 


	9. Romeo And Juliet

Chapter 09:  
  
The two arrived at the quiet bar and seated themselves in the darkest corner of the room where no one could bother them. After ordering their drinks: two bottles of beer, they began talking.  
  
"Randy...you can't let Hunter get in your way. That's just wrong. I don't know how many times I've said that...but I'm just worried." She told him, sighing.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about anything, Stace. As long as we keep this a secret, you shouldn't worry." He told her.  
  
"That's what I'm worrying about! If we keep this a secret and we get caught, we'll both be in trouble! If we tell them meanwhile, we'll still be in trouble! And it's going to be so hard to keep this a secret!"  
  
"Stacy...I'm going to do whatever it takes to be with you. And right now, that's my only option. And so is yours...if you're willing to do the same."  
  
Stacy sighed, rubbing her temple. "Now I know how Romeo and Juliet felt." She slightly joked as Randy snickered and held her hand.  
  
"Everything will turn out fine. I promise you." He assured her, kissing her hand.  
  
Their drinks soon came as they continued to talk more before it got quite late. Driving themselves back to the hotel, they bid each other goodbye and made sure no one could see them as they entered the hotel one after the other and headed for their respective rooms.

* * *

The following day, Lita, Trish, Stephanie and Stacy headed for the mall to go shopping. Stacy confessed to them where she had gone the previous night and whom she was with, also pleading them not to tell a single soul about her blooming relationship with Randy Orton for it would definitely put the two of them in danger...especially with Hunter...although she didn't mention to them about the murderous part. She had just told them that Hunter was a perilous man.  
  
"I swear! That guy is psycho! It was a good thing I divorced him!" Stephanie told them as they all nodded in agreement. (A/N: Sorry huntersgirl!!! I know how much you love Stephanie/Hunter! Sorry again! Ü)  
  
"You know? Randy's such a sweet guy." Stacy uttered.  
  
"Really? Awww...it's too bad he has to act all cocky when he's around us. Or else people will find out." Lita said as Stacy nodded.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So are you guys planning to do anything tonight?"  
  
"Yeah...we're going to watch a baseball game. Yankees vs. Mets." Stacy told them, smiling a bit.  
  
"Wow! Cool! You better get me one of those signed baseballs! I want one of Mike Piazza!" Trish exclaimed as Stacy giggled and nodded.  
  
"Sure!"

* * *

That evening, Randy and Stacy drove to the Yankees Stadium where the game was to be held. Parking the car, they headed for the concessionaires to buy some popcorn, iced tea and hotdogs. Stacy was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a Mike Piazza jersey, which she tied at the bottom to make it look like a hanging shirt. Randy meanwhile, wore a Yankees' baseball cap backwards as well as a Derek Jeter jersey with a pair of plain jeans.  
  
"Woohoo! Piazza hit a homerun!!!" Stacy cheered as her popcorn spilled all over the place.  
  
"Stace!" Randy laughed, brushing the popcorn off him.  
  
Stacy giggled. "Woops...sorry 'bout that."  
  
The game continued as the camera shot a video of them, allowing them to be seen on the big screen.  
  
"Why it's WWE superstars, Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler, watching the game here tonight!" the announcer declared out loud as Stacy grinned and waved at the camera while Randy just sat, smiling.  
  
After the game, the two drove back to the hotel and creakingly went up to their respective rooms.  
  
"Thanks for tonight, Randy. I really had fun." Stacy said with a smile as she gave him a peck on the cheek before departing the elevator and turned towards her room. Randy smiled to himself as he blushed a little, watching the elevator doors close.

* * *

HIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!! PLEASE REVIEW! HARDYHARHAR! :-D


	10. Pizzas And Problems

Chapter 10:

**A/N:** Gawsh!!! Sorry for taking so long to update!!! I'm super mental-blocked with a lot of my stories and I really don't know what to do!!! Please help me!!!

...

The following day, the moment Randy awoke, his cellphone rang.  
  
"Randy...get in here now!" Hunter commanded as Randy jumped out of his bed, washed his face and headed for Hunter's room in just a shirt and a pair of boxers.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, entering and found Hunter, Ric and Batista inside, all clad decently in their expensive attire.  
  
Hunter snickered. "Next time you get in here...you might as well dress properly."  
  
Randy looked down at what he was wearing and inwardly rolled his eyes. "Sorry. I though it was urgent so I didn't bother to dress anymore..." he muttered as all three snickered at him.  
  
"Well...actually...it is." Hunter said with a smile. "Come here and watch this, Randy." He told him as Randy walked over to the television, observing as Hunter put in a tape on the player. As the tape played, Randy's whole face paled for he clearly knew what vision he was seeing. It was the baseball game he and Stacy had watched the previous night and there on the big screen was them, waving and smiling at the camera! "Care to explain this to me, Randy?" Hunter asked, gesturing at the ball game. Randy swallowed hard, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.  
  
"I...ummm...uhhh..." he stuttered as Hunter walked slowly towards him.  
  
"Didn't I make myself clear to you that you are not to mingle with the enemy? What is this then?!" he demanded, gesturing once more at the TV.  
  
"We just watched the game together, Hunter. No big deal..." Randy explained himself as he suddenly felt pain on his right cheek. "_Okay. I'm dead."_ Randy thought to himself as Triple H fumed at him. "Look...Hunter...I'm sorry...I just...fudge!" he winced as Hunter punched him once again, this time, on the stomach. Batista and Ric held Hunter this time so as not to lead him into further beating of Randy.  
  
"I'm warning you, Randy. This is your last chance. The moment I see you with her again...you are going to get far more than just beating." Hunter told him as Ric and Batista led him all the way back to his room.  
  
"Randy...just do whatever Hunter tells you if you don't want to put yourself and Stacy into much more trouble..." Ric told him, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah..." added Batista as they left his room.  
  
Randy shook his head before heading for the bathroom to change.  
  
...  
  
Randy just finished changing into a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt when someone knocked on the door. He opened it and found Stacy with a box of pizza.  
  
"Morning!" she greeted him, entering his room and placing the pizza down on the table. "Just decided to deliver you breakfast!"  
  
"Pizza?" Randy asked, snickering as Stacy grinned at him. Suddenly, she found a formulating bruise on his right cheek.  
  
"Hey...what happened there?" she asked him, walking over to him and touching his right cheek gently. Her touch immediately expunged all the pain Randy kept within him, both physical and emotional.  
  
"Oh...I fell off the bed this morning." He tried to cover up.  
  
Stacy smirked. "You're not a very good liar, you know that." she told him as he smirked back.  
  
"I really did." He lied, hoping that she would just fall for it.  
  
"Randy...I'm not stupid. You can't just get a bruise by falling on a carpeted floor..."  
  
"Yes, you can!"  
  
"Just tell me. Please?" she implored as Randy sighed and gave up. Leading Stacy to the bed, he sat her down as he began to explain.  
  
"For some reason, Hunter had seen us together at the ball game last night. He had a tape of the whole game and he even let me watch the part where we were both shown on the big screen..."  
  
Stacy gasped, placing a hand on his right cheek again. "And he did this to you?" she asked softly.  
  
Randy shrugged. "Yeah..." he trailed off. Stacy looked away as she felt Randy's hand gently lift her chin up. "Hey...babe...just don't worry. It's okay."  
  
"Randy...I think it's a mistake for us to be going out. I don't want you getting hurt." She told him as Randy shook his head.  
  
"Stacy...no. It hurts more if I'm not with you." He told her as Stacy bit her lip. He slowly but surely neared her and just when their lips were about to touch...someone barged into the room.  
  
"Stacy! We knew we'd find you here!" Chris Jericho exclaimed as he neared the young diva and gently grabbed her arm. "You stay away from her, you assclown!" he told Randy as Randy glared at him and gently got Stacy back, placing her behind him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, looking at him, Matt and Jeff.  
  
"We've come to fetch Stacy. Now stay out of our way." Matt this time, spoke as Randy placed an arm to block Stacy.  
  
"Guys! What the hell's your problem?!" Stacy now exclaimed as Matt grabbed her hand and yanked her away from Randy.  
  
"Come on, Stace. You don't want to make a big mistake falling for this guy." He told her as Stacy jerked her arm away from Matt.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Let's go, Barbie Doll." Chris said, taking a hold of her arm once again and almost dragging her out of the room. Randy, meanwhile, came to a decision not to fight them back as he sadly watched Stacy being pulled out from his room, away from him.

...  
  
AWWWW...POOR RANDY! ANYWAYZ...THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! PLEASE HELP ME!!!


	11. My Life

Chapter 11:

"Chris! What the heck is your problem?!" Stacy exclaimed as she was dragged into their room.

"What's my problem?! What's my problem?! Stacy!!! What's your problem?!" Chris Jericho exclaimed back as Stacy jerked her arm away from him.

"This is so unfair! You guys don't rule over my life! I can make my own decisions and I choose to be with Randy! Is that such a crime if I fell for someone I'm not supposed to fall for?! You don't even know him! He's better than all three of you combined!" she told them as their jaws dropped a little.

"Stacy! You're making a big mistake..." Matt started but was suddenly cut off by her.

"No, I'm not! And even if I am...it's going to be MY fault. You guys don't have to do anything about it. How dare you just pull me out of his room like that?!"

"Stacy...we just don't want you to get hurt again." Jeff said with full sympathy and concern.

Stacy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Guys...I'm old enough to make my own decisions and be responsible of my own actions. I really appreciate it that you all watch over me...but what you're doing right now...it's just not right."

"Yeah. Okay. We're sorry." Chris apologized in a firm tone. "But could you do us a favor and just keep distance from him?"

Stacy sighed heavily, rolling her eyes, shaking her head and leaving the room. "You guys are pathetic..." she muttered, ignoring the voices that came from behind her as she continued to walk on.

...

Later that night, Randy secretly sent a message to Stacy, asking her to come over to his room since she shared a room with Lita, Trish and Steph and therefore made it hard for him to visit her.

She came five minutes later, tiptoeing all the way and made sure she wasn't being followed. She lied to her friends that she was just going to the library and enjoy some leisure time there.

"Since when did Stacy start liking to read?" Lita asked as they all merely shrugged.

"Something tells me she's not going to the library." Stephanie said as Trish and Lita agreed.

"Well...whatever it is, let's just not make Chris, Matt and Jeff find out 'coz I think we all know where she really is going." Trish told them as they all nodded.

...

Wearing just her pink pajamas, she gently knocked on the door as Randy quickly opened it and pulled her in.

"Hey...I'm sorry about a while ago..." Stacy told him as he smiled and shrugged it off.

"Nah...it's okay. I understand." He said, holding her hand and pulling her towards the bed where they could just sit and talk.

"So...is Hunter still mad at you?" Stacy asked, full of concern.

Randy shrugged. "Just a little. He gave me a last warning though that if he ever saw me with you again, I'll be receiving far more than beating." He said it coolly as if it was no big deal.

Stacy's jaw almost dropped as she began to speak softly, "Randy...maybe we shouldn't..." but was suddenly cut off by his lips meeting hers. He pulled away slowly and stared deep down her eyes.

"No, Stace. I'm willing to take the risk. I told you that. I don't care what kind of pain Hunter is going to put me through 'coz no pain will be compared to the pain I'll be feeling if I'm not with you." He told her as she smiled a bit and nodded, completely moved by what Randy had just said. Randy smiled back and leaned in to kiss her once again, this time a bit deeper. Just as his arms were working its way to wrap itself around Stacy's waist, a loud knock was heard from the door.

"Randy!!!" a familiar voice called out as Randy and Stacy both paled.

"It's Hunter..." Randy whispered, standing up and grabbing a hold of Stacy's hand. "Hide here." He told her, letting her enter the huge closet as he kissed her forehead and closed it. Pacing towards the door, he opened it and let Hunter in. Trailing behind him was Batista.

"Yeah?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow as Hunter walked further into the room.

"We're heading out to the bar and have a couple of drinks. Wanna come?" Hunter queried, his tone firm and his eyebrow raised, his lips forming into a smirk.

"Uhhh...no, thanks. I'm kinda tired. And my face hurts." Randy pointed out to him, as his smirk grew wider.

Hunter meanwhile, merely snorted and shook his head. "It's your fault, Randy. If you just listened to me, I wouldn't have done that. That's just to remind you of who you are. You're part of Evolution, Randy and associating with people like Stacy Keibler can bring the whole group down. Got it?" Hunter told him as Randy rolled his eyes and nodded. "Good. And another thing...there's a lot of women out there dying to be with you! Don't limit yourself to just one!" Hunter snickered, grinning evilly as he patted Randy's shoulder before leaving the room. "See yah later, kid."

Batista meanwhile, waited until Hunter left the room before turning back towards Randy once again with a smirk on his face. "If you're going to be hiding Stacy inside your closet, make sure she's not wearing a color such as pink 'coz she can definitely be seen from here." He advised Randy, as Randy couldn't help but just smile at him.

"Thanks, Dave." He told the larger man.

"No problem. Just be careful with what you're doing. And whatever you plan on doing, I'm always here to support yah." He finished, following Hunter as they left for the bar.

...

AWWW...ISN'T BATISTA SUCH A SWEETHEART? HEHEHE! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW YOU GUYS! THANKS! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! HOPE YOU'RE NOT MAD AT ME! SORRY!


End file.
